Shingeki No Kyoni
by Doomguy23
Summary: Breaker Squad, being one of the Definite Squadrons, has always been looked down upon. They are almost always made up of rookies and idiots who were just assigned to the Survey Corps without a choice. However, that is about to change. Enter our heroes Leveren, Hannesman, Sashermin and Erenkasa. Together they will change the face of the Survey Corps forever.
1. Chapter 05 - An Introduction

_**/Shingeki|No|Kyoni\**_

Chapter 0.5 = OUR HEROES

_**Breaker Squad**_

Levi Hannesman

Age: 22

Skin: Tannish-white

Hair: Black

Rank: Lance Corporal

Role: Drunkard and 3D Maneuverer

Height: 6'1

Having joined the military at age 17 due to a bet from his friends, which may have been influenced from alcohol, Hannesman is a very grizzled individual. He grew up with an emotionally distant father and a somewhat caring mother just outside Wall Rose. After reaching age 15, he bought a house in Zhiganshina. You already know what happened there. Dedicating himself to having as much fun as possible while being useful, he naturally gravitated towards 3D Gear and is now one of the top maneuverers within the Royal Army.

Erenkasa Braun

Age: 31

Skin: Dark

Hair: Black

Rank: Sergeant

Role: Heavy Hitter

Height: 6'3

Erenkasa has always faced issue in his life. While his origins are unknown to anyone but him, it is certain that he came from a very abusive household. He holds great reverence for his mother as well since in training, when someone made a sexual remark about her, he beat them to near death. Even though, no one has ever even seen any of his relatives. What he lacks in speed he makes up for in power and overall camaraderie. He typically goes after the lower regions of titans such as their tendons and knees. Also, he is the common soldier kind of guy, having a lot of discipline.

Leveren Smith

Age: 16

Skin: Semi-pale white

Hair: Brown

Rank: Captain

Role: Blades Expert

Height: 5'7

Coming from a REALLY bad neighborhood in Wall Maria and lacking an intimidating physical structure, Leveren took to the knife rather quickly for the purpose of defending himself. Leveren holds order in high respect, taking most orders from his superiors without question, although he will not hesitate to change the mission if he feels the current objective wouldn't be worth the effort. He is also the most distanced from his comrades in his skill. While the others might have their own specialties that they are better at, most of them can still fill in for them if need be. No one comes close to Leveren when swords are involved. He is also known to get over attached and to suffer from mild acne. Interestingly, no one really knows how he got to the rank of captain before his unit _even_ deployed. Most assume it's because he is a natural teacher's pet.

Jean Kirchstein

Age: 15

Skin: Semi-tan white

Hair: Brown

Rank: Private

Role: Benchwarmer

Height: 5'9

Jean is the essential "rich fuck" of the world. He acts snobby, talks with his nose and always seems to have a look of either depression or smugness on his face. However, he is actually pretty decent at just about everything, he _especially _excels at 3D Gear use. As such he is put on backup in the event that another teammate is struck down or can't fight. Jean is known for a few things, his attitude, his smug voice and most noticeably, his luck with the ladies. Or rather, the lack thereof.

Sashermin Berencohen

Age: 15

Skin: Pale

Hair: Dirty-blonde

Rank: Private First Class

Role: Medic and Decoy

Height: 5'4

Sashermin is the stereotypical team player of the group. Always optimist and looking forward, she tends to keep the team in high spirits alongside Erenkasa. She took up the role of medicine at a young age after seeing one of her friends bleed out from an accident. She vowed never to let anyone die like that again. Sashermin joined the army after Wall Maria fell, she wanted to keep the casualties as low as possible with the medics while still fighting the titans herself. Every time her squad engages a titan, she risks her life by being a distraction. All in all, she is the model human being, a shining example of good will and hope.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Man Named Hannesman

_**Attack on reject**_

_**Chapter: 1**_

(POV Hannesman)

"Get the fuck up MAGGOT!" The Drill Sergeant screamed at me. I quickly jumped to my feet and continued to run the course. "I hate exercise." I thought as I jumped over the hurl to quickly be greeted by fist. I fell to the ground and was being kicked by the drill sergeant. It doesn't hurt too bad considering I'm used to it. But he had done it one too many times, this was the last straw. I yelled "You motherfucker!" I then caught the Drill Sergeant's leg and slammed him on the ground.

A group of students pulled me off of him and dragged me away. I was so angry that I forgot everything after that. Or that may just be because of this cheap booze they gave me. I truly hated this camp. Why did I even accept this stupid ass bet? I swear that when I get out of here I'm gonna kill those fuckers. "I'm tired." I thought as I sat at a table in the corner. Just as I started to drift into sleep I heard a soft voice say "Dude that was so cool! I have never seen anybody stand up to the Drill Sergeant like that." I opened my eyes to see a small bald person. I asked "Who are you?" The boy replied "My name is Connie, What's yours?" I replied "Levi Hannesman. But most people call me Hannesman." He took a second to respond,"I heard rumors that you are a drunk. Is that true?" Connie said. I cracked a sly grin and said, "Some might say that."

After our introductions, Connie told me about his childhood and his friends. He then got around to telling me about a specific friend of his, "One of my friends wants to meet you but she's too shy. She saw your fight too and told me she was amazed by your moves and tolerance to the pain." I looked at Connie and told him to tell her that I'm not that amazing and that most of my "tolerance of pain" had to do with me being partly drunk at the time, so if she decides to come meet me there is nothing special. All I am is a drunken prick according to most people. Regardless, Connie said, "I'll go get her." I replied "Wait till tomorrow I'm too tired." Connie ignored me, got up and walked away. "Great, he's finally gone. Time for some sleep." I slowly drifted to sleep until I was interrupted again a few minutes later, but this time it was a different voice, a soft womanly voice. I opened my left eye to be greeted by an angel. "How did she get that beautiful?" I thought. "How are brave or stupid enough do you have to be to do that?" She bluntly stated. I said, "I Guess I just got sick of him, I really have nothing to lose. I'm just a loser." She said, "I bet there is more to you than just that. You seem like someone who could have great potential in the military. If you keep using those moves, you might make the Military Police." I looked her in the eyes and asked "What's your name?" She smiled and replied "My name is Mikasa Ackerman. What's your name?" I told her that my name is Levi Hannesman. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

Afterwards I got up and walked around the camp and did my exercises with her. We made small talk and got to know each other a bit. I felt like for the first time at this hellhole that I had a good time. Even if a "good time" in this case, was just talking while doing about nine trillion push-ups. It was like I had made a friend.

Later that day, we were called to the center of the camp by the asshole Commander who was in charge of this ass-end-of-nowhere camp.

"ALL TRAINEES REPORT TO THE CENTER ASAP!"

Amazingly, my eardrums didn't fucking rupture from his voice. Shaking off some minor ear bleeding, I made my way to the center, where almost everyone else already was.

"TRAINEES! IN LINES!"

We all filed into single file lines almost instantaneously.

"SALUTE!"

And we all did the dumbass salute. Also, I noticed the Drill Sergeant glaring at me from the stage, with a…..smile? What the hell?

"Now, Trainees of the 104th, I'm sure that you are all aware that this day was coming…"

What is he talking about?

"Well, today you will be assigned to your squads as this is your second year of training, listen for your name and come forward to the stage as called. You will then be dismissed with your squad to the Practice Area. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" We all shouted in unison, well, everyone but me.

"Alright then…..Alpha Squad! You will consist of….."

The Commander began listing off squads and names, as much as I wanted to fall asleep, I knew that if I did, my ass would've been had. So I managed to stay awake enough throughout the calling. How awake you ask? Well, awake enough to notice that my name wasn't called…wait, what the fuck?! I took a panicked look around, no one was here, except for the authority figures on the stage.

"And lastly…..Levi Hannesman."

He called my name, but didn't assign a squad. I walked towards the stage silently with adrenaline pumping. Had I been kicked out? Did I fail my bet? Oh hell no! I was trying to maintain a straight face despite my worry. I decided to speak first.

"Ummm, Sir? I wasn't assigned to a squad.."

"Yes well, we have a special placement for you…"

The Drill Sergeant was standing behind the Commander with a goofy-ass smile on his face.

"You'll be assigned to Breaker Squad."

What kind of fucking name is that?

"Well, where are they?" I said, pointing out the lack of people in the area.

"Just go to the Practice Area, you'll know them when you see them…."

With that, I headed to the Practice Area. I was sure I was fucked. But oh no, it was much, _much_, worse.


	3. Chapter 2 - Over The Hill

_**Shingeki no kyoni**_

Chapter 2: Over The Hill

( POV. Levi Hannesman)

I made my way to the Practice Area. Not surprisingly, trainees were doing their regular practice, except with their new squadmates this time. I was walking around and I heard an interesting conversation,"Ughhh, I'm not training with you. You're dirrrrrrty." I looked over and saw a huge black motherfucker hit some scrawny rich faggot.

"I'm hungry." I looked over and saw some girl holding her stomach like it was cramping.

"Good job keep it up, and Sasha we're almost done. You can eat then." I knew this was my squad.

I wasn't sure exactly how I knew, but I did. And wow was this is a disaster. I mean why did I get assigned to this failure excuse for a squad. I was sure I would be put in a squad with that one girl, Mikasa. Why was I put here? Am I that big of a failure? I started walking towards them, but was approached by the tall scrawny kid.

"What is a low class peasant like you doing here?" The words seethed out of his mouth with ample amounts of venom.

"I don't know, what is a snobby rich faggot like you doing here?" I said with an angry voice.

"What did you just say to me?" Said the rich kid. 

"You heard me." I said with a grin.

"How about you just show me how good you are then?" He said as he tried to hit me.

I caught his fist and head butted him. He recoiled from the head butt and recovered quickly. He then tried to tackle me but he didn't have the strength, his attack only made me stumble back a bit. I swiftly reacted by kneeing him in the stomach and elbowing him in his spine. He then dropped to his knees and flopped over on the sand. I laughed and kicked him in the throat and walked away.  
I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. "Do you want some too?" I yelled as I looked at them. The black one walked up and said "I do." He then got into his fighting stance and tried to hit me. I dodged it and twisted his arm and bent it behind his back. Just before I broke his arm the captain yelled "That's enough!" I turned to get a look at the captain, probably the only one here who knew what he was doing by the looks of it.

"I assume that you are the late guy right? We were told another squad mate was coming. What's your name?" He asked.

"Levi Hannesman. You can just call me Hannesman." I replied.

"Alright then Hannesman, you know the drill. Just buddy up with someone from another squad and practice with the wooden knives." He said.

"Sure."

I went and buddied up with a man who looked quite a bit like me, same mustache and everything. Except he was blonde and he looked older than me. We went about the same stupid-ass practice we had before until a certain event caught everyone's attention. The black member of my squad is on the ground being beaten down by some white-version of him. Reiner, I think was his name. The black guy just sat there, until I saw a twitch in his eye. He looked towards the crowd, and directly at some short blonde girl. He then went full-ape and when Reiner threw the next punch, blackie grabbed his fist and pushed back. That broke Reiner's arm and he fell to the ground. My squad man just got up and walked off to the barracks, presumably to lie down. Reiner just lay there, unconscious.

Me and Hannes, yeah I know, went back to practicing. Besides me wooping his drunk ass a few times that day, not much else happened. I also learned the names of my team mates that day. And learned what they were good at. Erenkasa, the big black guy, was clearly the bezerker of our team. His size and strength were unmatched. Sashermin, the only girl on our team, was the supply man and medic. She apparently used to be a doctor or something gay like that. Jean, he was the snob of our team, but judging by what the others said and what I saw, he is probably the most balanced of us. Then there was Leveren, the captain guy. Clearly he was going to be the shank-a-bitch kinda guy as he was the only one on my squad who beat me every time with the knife. Now, when he didn't have the knife, I won just about every time. I don't really know how I am going to fit in with this group personally.

After our long day of practice and getting to know each other better, we headed to the messhall. Today's dinner was shitty as usual, but, after that much exercise I didn't give a single fuck. Hell, it could've been cowshit for all I care. As I grabbed my plate and sat down in the corner I saw Mikasa walk over to my table. She took a seat beside me.

"What squad did they put you in? I didn't hear your name get called." She asked.

"Breaker Squad." I deadpanned.

She dropped her bread out of her hand and onto the table. Shit, was it really that bad?

"Breaker Squad?" She asked calmly.

"Yes."

"You do realize that Breaker Squad is one of the three Definite Squadrons right?" What?

"Definite Squadrons?"

"Yes, they are squads that are picked towards the end of training to join specific branches." Wait a second….

"So um, what does each squad join?"

"Alpha is Military Police, Foxtrot is Garrison and Breaker Squad, well, they join the Survey Corps."

OH SHIT IT _**WAS**_ THAT BAD!

"Sur-survey corps?"

"Yeah, well good luck with that." She got up and left the table.

After staring at her ass until she got out of view, I went back to a panicked state of mind. Oh shit man! Survey Corps! I'll be dead for sure….I was going to join Garrison! But it has to happen. These Definite Squadrons must be set up to ensure that each branch gets new recruits, but, fucking SURVEY CORPS? Just before I could send myself into a deep depression, I heard an argument from across the room. About at the same spot the rest of my squad was sitting.

"The fuck did you just say?" Some mid-height black haired kid stood up from his table.

"Passion alone is impressive, but do you know the true key to surviving Titans? Not fighting them at all, and enjoying a nice cushy life with the Military Police. High five?" It was Jean, and apparently he was unaware that we were headed to an early grave with the Survey Corps.

The black haired kid simply walked out the door, and Mikasa was headed that way,

"Was it something I said-uhuhuh, I've never seen a creature quite so lo-" Jean stuttered as Mikasa walked by.

"I don't date guys with vaginas." Mikasa replied.

We all laughed at Jean's rejection. What a fuckknob he was. A few minutes later we all cleaned up and went to the barracks. So ended our second year of training, only one more to go…..


	4. Chapter 3 - Graduation

_**SHINGEKI NO KYONI**_

_**Chapter 3: GRADUATION ceremony**_

(POV LEVEREN)

"I can't believe we are graduating tomorrow! It feels like we just started yesterday!"

"I know right!"

It was true. This _was _the last day of training. Three years of pure hell, and it was all over tomorrow. Acknowledging this, I sat down Instead of joining in on my companions excitement, I thought about where we were headed. _The_ _Survey Corps._ The "We're All Going To Die Violently" branch of the Royal Army. However, I wouldn't end up like the countless others, I thought. I wouldn't let that happen to me. I couldn't. I _will _survive this.

In mid-thought I was startled by one of squad mates. It was Hannesman, still looking the same as he did three years ago.

"Hey fuckface, we have to go if we are going to catch the graduation."

I got up and smiled at him. I had been pissed at him, considering he left our squad in training to talk with that blonde girl earlier.

"You really are probably the nicest man I've ever met, you know that?" I said with sarcasm.

"Whatever. Let's just go to the damn ceremony." Hannesman replied.

And so we all got up and left through the barracks entrance. We made our way to the center area of camp. The same area where they had put us in our squads a year ago. Except this time there were a bunch of bigass fire pits. Everyone else was in line. My squad fell in with the others. It was late evening, so this couldn't take long. I just wanted to get it over with honestly.

As we stood in our lines, the Commander, along with a few other officials from around the camp, took the stage, with the Commander on the podium.

"Trainees of the 104th, SALUTE!"

We all saluted to the echo of his thundering voice as began to speak again.

"As you are ALL hopefully aware, today is the night before you sign on with your military branch of choice! And so today, we will present you WITH the information to make that choice tomorrow, AM I CLEAR SOLDIERS?"

"YES SIR!"

"Now, your choices will consist of three branches, all with their different duties to uphold within the Human Territory. First, we have the Garrison. Which I have no doubt most of you will end up joining. Now, the Garrison, they protect towns close to the walls, defend from the walls and repair the walls. Obviously, they are very important."

The Garrison, or Stationary Guard, have always been an enigma to me. It seemed that you were either completely dedicated to protecting your family and friends or, you were just a slacker who didn't want to die. Still, a very necessary part of the military.

"Then we have the Survey Corp, the most dangerous of the three choices. This brave group of soldiers leave the safety of the walls to fight the Titans in their own land."

That's where we're headed.

"And finally, we have the Military Police, who serve the king and keep order within the deeper walls."

Truthfully however, The MP's were the most corrupt and useless of the branches. The only reason most people want to join them is because it ensures their survival and it pays good. MP is really made up of a bunch of chickenshit cowards.

The Commander to go on about the different branches, and how they were all important. And by the end I felt like I would drop right then and there form the sheer amount of boring that was going on. Why did we have to sit through this? I understand the others, but why did the ones who were part of the Definite Squadrons, like Alpha, Foxtrot and Breaker, have to sit through this? It felt like I was wasting this time, when I could've been training with my squad to prepare for the Survey Corps.

Anyway, the ceremony ended after a couple hours. It was now at least ten o'clock or so. But instead of sending us to bed, they got wagons and drove us to a bar in some town. The bar was very extravagant yet simple at the time. Simple wooden chairs and furniture but the architecture was pretty in detail. My squad took a seat at a table away from the others, except for Hannesman, who was probably fighting someone right now, Jean was the first to speak up. However, he was hard to hear over the noise.

"I can't believe it! I'm gonna be in with the Military Police tomorrow!"

Wait…..what the fuck?! Did he not know? How could someone have not have told him yet?! He _had_ to be joking.

"I'm sorry not but that's not very funny Jean." Sashermin spoke up.

"Yeah." The rest chimed in.

"What do you mean?" His face told it all.

He really _did not know._

"Jeanny boy, you do realize that we are a Definite Squadron right?" I said.

"Yes?"

"And you do know that this is Breaker Squad, right?

"Uh huh."

"Sorry to break it to you, but, we're off to the Survey Corps buddy."

His face fucking locked up upon hearing the news.

"Ha! Nice joke captain!"

"He isn't kidding fuckwit." Hannesman said as he returned from the bar seats with a few scratches and cuts.

"Wait, the-ther- there's no way…"

Emotional breakdown inbound.

"I CANT DIE LIKE THAT!"

He screamed aloud. Alerting everyone around us. The bar fell silent.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Erenkasa got up and got close to Jean.

"Calm down before I make you." He said with a deadpan.

"I-I- NO! FUCK YOU!"

Erenkasa reacted by pile-driving Jean's face with his ogre fist. Jean fell to the floor, knocked unconscious by the powerful hit. The other trainees stared for a minute, but quickly returned to their chatter. Jean got back up eventually and we all just talked about our past training for the rest of the night. The wagons eventually came again and took us back to base. Upon arrival, we all made head-way to the barracks, where we _finally _got out of our uniforms and went to bed. Thoughts of the Survey Corps went through my head rapidly while I was lying down in my bunk. All of the doubt and fear filled me. Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Blocking

_**Shingeki no kyoni**_

CHAPTER 4: The BLOCKING OF THE COCK

(POV): Levi Hannesman

(Takes place a few hours before chapter 3 begins)

"Oww Fuck!"

Jean screamed as I elbowed him in the jaw. Jean then got up and handed me the knife. Just as I was about to strike him, I saw something beautiful. Jean stood there and then looked at what I was looking at. "Well aren't you supposed to be attacking me orphan?" Jean said. "Yeah just one second." I replied in awe.

"Don't tell me you are staring at HER." Jean said like a smartass. 

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing then dumbass." I replied angrily.

"You don't want her, she's a bitch." Jean said

I then grabbed Jean by his shirt and stabbed him repeatedly with the wooden knife.

"DON'T YOU CALL HER A BITCH!" I screamed while still stabbed Jean a couple times with the wooden knife.

"What's your problem. Was it something I said?" Jean said while holding his stomach.

"Yeah it was DUMB-ASS! IF I WERE YOU I WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD!" I screamed while holding Jean by the throat.

I noticed that the girl was looking at me blushing with a smile. I swiftly dropped Jean and left him gasping for air as I approached her.

"Hi." She said giggling. "Hey, What's your name?" I said with a grin.

"My name is Annie Leonhardt. What's yours?" She said blushing.

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Levi Hannesman. But, most people prefer to just call me Hannesman though." I said trying to keep a straight face despite my nervousness.

"Wanna train together?" She asked with a smile.

"Sh-sure!" I said with a smile.

Annie grabbed my hand and we started to walk away until Jean grabbed my shoulder and said "But what about me? We were training together."

"Fuck off Jean. Go find some other person to bother." 

"But Hannesman, The captain told me to train with you."

"Fuck the captain." I replied hatefully.

Me and Annie continued to the edge of the training area. "Where are we going? I thought we were gonna train together?" 

"Ohh we are. But _my_ way." Annie said giggling.

"You sure blush a lot don't ya?"

"No not really, only when I'm with _special _people." Annie said giggling.

I'm starting to like where this was going. Eventually, we arrived at one of the southern barracks. Annie led me inside.

"What in the hell are we doing here?" I ask.

Annie didn't reply with words, but simply kissed me. I felt her velvety soft lips touch mine for a brief second until she pulled away.

"Just go with it." She said in a sultry voice.

And I did. I returned her kiss with one of my own, bringing back the same sensation from the last kiss. We went back and forth like that for a while, until I decided to push my luck and attempt to move some tongue into this.

She surprisingly reacted well to my tongue kissing and returned with her own tongue, it wrestled with mine in our mouths. Eventually we began sliding clothes off. One by one, straps fell off, and buttons were being unbuttoned. I was about to go to undo my pants. But, could I really do this here? I mean, the barracks are empty it is the middle of the day, but what if I got caught? Was I really going to risk this?

Hell _yes_ I was. I reached to undo my pants, still tongue kissing with her. And she grabbed at my member through the pants as I did. However, just as I got down to the last button, I heard a slam sound. I turned to the door to see the fucking Drill Sarge and Jean. I didn't have time to button up before the Sergeant opened his bitch mouth.

"WELL SWEET FUCKING POWER RANGERS IN A CONCENTRATION CAMP ON CHRISTMAS EVE! WHAT IN THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON IN HERE MAGGOTS?!"

God he was annoying.

"I-" I was cut off by him.

"No need to explain soldier, I know what you were doing. You were both ya know, looking for a good time, but, you know what is a better time than this?"

"…"

"NOT GETTING EATEN BY TITANS! SO GET BACK TO TRAINING AND MAKE SURE THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN, YOU FUCKING LIMPDICKS!"

Angrily we both got dressed again as he left the room, Jean was still standing there. That fucking cockblocker. I spoke up as I buttoned my pants.

"You know you are a complete and total fucking queer right?"

"Well at least now you have to train with me. And you didn't want _her _anyway. Trust me."

Annie didn't speak up, so I figured I should speak for her. And I did it the best way I knew how. I got up, looked him in the eyes, and decked his faggot ass. He dropped to the floor.

"Ow! You low class scumbag!"

I didn't reply that time, I just got my uniform on and left through the door. Afterwards, I went back to training. In which my bitchass captain got mad at me for leaving. I told him, that while he was here training, I just got more ass than he ever will. Regardless, we went about our Starving Orphan Looking For Food training again. And the day went by pretty quickly. Personally, I'm looking forward to later.

Since tomorrow is our last day of training, tonight we go to an assembly in the center of camp and the Commander tells us all about the military branches. Then, this is the best part, we get to go to an upscale bar in Wall Sina! That's some fucking high class liquor. And it's all paid for by the people's taxes, I love it. And even though I did get massively cock blocked, at least I could always count on one thing, getting drunk off my ass later and probably starting a fight or two with innocent people. Tonight was looking good right now.


	6. Chapter 5 - First Contact

_SHINGEKI NO KYONI_

_CHAPTER 5: THE ACTUAL GRADUATION _

(POV Leveren)

Today was a very special day. It was our true last day of training. Today, we would finally get out of this damn camp. To get out of this camp for the first time in the past three years, and escape these crowded walls with the Survey Corps. Yes, tonight was going to be great. But, for now, as per usual, we all got up early and got dressed before heading to the practice area for our regular exercises, all of the exact same exercises, every day, for the past three years.

As we went about our normal training day, we were surprised by a call the Commander made.

"ALL TRAINEES TO THE CENTER ASAP!"

And so we all made haste to the center of camp. Upon arrival we saw all the officers of the camp and the Commander atop the stage. Once more, the Commander was on the podium. Eventually, enough people arrived and he spoke.

"As you all know, tonight will be when you are presented with the three choices you were explained yesterday. And since, we recognize that this choice will make a major difference in your lives, and may even decide your fates, we are going to give you all a taste of one of the branches. Last year, we gave the trainees a glimpse of the Survey Corps, that did not go well, the year before that, the Military Police, and not much happened. However, this year, since most of you will end up part of this branch, we have decided to give you all some experience as a Garrison soldier. You will assist the Stationary Guard in cleaning up and repairing the walls. You will be under their authority for this assignment so do WHATEVER the officer tells you to, AM I CLEAR?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good, now, prepare yourselves for your departure, you will deploy in fifteen minutes."

With that the Commander left the stage with the other officers. We all turned to eachother.

"Man, that sounds fucking BORING!" Hannesman said aloud.

"Don't say that guys! Look on the bright side! We get to help out!" Sashermin was always the supportive one.

"Yeah whatever, we're all going to die anyway…." Jean said.

"Shut the fuck up Jean." Hannesman angrily replied.

"Yeah, just because you are a scrawny chickenshit doesn't mean that we are ALL going to die. I mean, look at how big I am, I'm a beast." Erenkasa pounded his chest.

"Let's just get to the barracks and wait till the wagons get here." I said.

And so we all made way to the barracks, where we sat around until the commander made the call again, for us all to board the wagons. After a long ass ride, we arrived at the main gate of Wall Rose, which was now the outermost wall since Maria fell. A Garrison guard quickly came out to greet us. He looked like the man in charge.

"Hello trainees of the 104th! Today you will be assisting my squad in cleaning the cannons and patching up any holes in the walls. It's pretty simple and the other troops should be able to show you how it's done. I hope we can make a good impression on you today! Good luck!"

After he finished talking some more troops came out and took us up the walls using the 3D Gear. Once we were atop the walls I felt fucking queasy. That was a LONG ass drop. Fifty fucking meters. And to think that the Colossal Titan was about five or so meters taller than this.

Anyway, our guide showed us how to clean the cannons. And said that he would be in the guard tower after we were done with the cannons and he would show us how to patch the wall safely. We all listened and began cleaning the cannons. I spoke up on the third cannon.

"I can't believe we have to clean all the cannons and the walls." I said bluntly.

"I know, I'm about sick and tired of all this SHIT!" Hannesman said in frustration.

"Don't worry guys, at least we will be dead soon." Jean said.

"I fucking hate you Jean." Erenkasa said.

Suddenly Sashermin came running to us, returning from….somewhere? Where the fuck did she head off to? She was also holding a chunk of…._meat_.

"Guys!"

We all turned and looked.

"Sasha and I just stole some meat from the officer! You want any?"

"Holy fuck yes!" Hannesman said.

"You do realize how much trouble we could get into for this right?" I said.

Meat had become really valuable since we lost Maria. There just wasn't enough land to farm both crops and livestock in unison anymore.

"Yeah but it will be okay. He owes me a favor!" Sashermin defended.

"Whatever, just get me a slice I guess." I said.

"Me too!" Jean spoke up.

"And me!" Erenkasa said.

"Okay, we will cut it up later at lunchtime, until then I'll just store it in my lunchbox…."

She then put away the meat for now. I guess that if one of my squad mates stole it, then that would mean that I wasn't watching them. So I would get in just as much trouble even if I didn't eat any of it. I might as well get something out of it. Anyway, we returned to cleaning the cannons. We were on the eight one when the air fell silent for a second.

The kind of silence that makes you feel intimidated. The deathly kind of silence. Before I had much time to think, a flash of lightning erupted from the sky. It blinded us all and we looked away.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Hannesman yelled.

Eventually the light subsided and we looked up. I was horrified at the sight, this thing couldn't possibly have just appeared of thin air! It was the Colossal Titan, just a few meters to the side of us, in the flesh. Before we could react, it reached its leg back and kicked the wall, sending a shockwave so powerful it knocked us off the wall. We all quickly reacted by throwing our Maneuver hooks into the concrete wall. We had barely made it. I was still shocked. Before long, we began to hear the other squads scream aloud.

"OH SHIT! HE BREACHED THE WALL, AND THE TITANS ARE GONNA ENTER THE CITY, AND THE PEOPLE ARE GONNA GET EATEN BY THE TITANS, AND THE LAND'S GONNA GET TAKEN OVER BY THE TITANS! TITANS!"

What could I do? I'm no better than anyone else. No, I thought. I had a responsibility. I was the captain here. I had to take action.

"ALRIGHT BREAKER SQUAD! FORM UP AT HQ AND AWAIT FURTHER ORDERS! IMMEDIATELY!"

After declaring my order we all turned around, and shot our Maneuver Gear off to base. I won't allow the Titans to do Trost the way they did Zhiganshina. I will stop them. I must.


	7. Chapter 6 - Execution

/_**Shingeki |no| kyoni\**_

CHAPTER 7: EXECUTION

We all started to swing to HQ. As I was swinging I would look around. It was so terrible, So much death. Everybody was dying gruesome deaths because of those… BEASTS!

"Hannesman look out!" Screamed the Captain.

I didn't react quickly enough and was slapped through a wall by a titan.

_(POV SWITCHED TO LEVEREN SMITH)

"Ohh my god, Is he dead?" I thought as I started to turn around but Erenkasa told to keep going.

Did one of my squad mates just DIE? Aww shit! I'll definitely be replaced! I thought.

_(POV SWITCHED BACK TO HANNESMAN)

I smashed through the wall and landed on my face. I looked up and saw that I was in a house with a dark haired child. He was wearing a small green tunic with some brown pants. He looked young, probably no older than six I'd say.

"AAAHHHHH!" The child screamed

"Ughh, what the hell just happened?" I said

"You just busted through the wall mister!" The child said while pointing at the titan that had it's head in the newly made hole.

No shit I was thrown through a wall kid.

"Who all is here?" I said.

"It's just me. My parents were out shopping at the market in town square and, and they didn't come back after I heard the big boom…." The child said with a sad voice.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to safety, but first ….first I have to deal with that som bitch." I adjusted my 3D Gear and looking at the brown-haired fifteen meter who had been peeking through the hole he just made.

I jumped through the hole in the wall and shot the titan with my 3d gear. _SWOOS!_ I got behind the titan and shot it again, it happened so fast that I got the chance to kill it. I moved as fast as I could and slashed the nape of it's neck. The child was looking at me in shock as I flew back into the house and grabbed him. His dark hair and stocky body shape reminded me of myself when I was just a kid.

I began to look around. Before long, I noticed my squad and a few other trainees sitting atop some roofs not too far from where I was. I landed right by Leveren, with the child in my hand.

"I thought you were dead!" Said the Captain with a look of wonder on his face.

"I'm not gonna die that easily" I replied with a smile.

"Who's he?" Mikasa asked.

"He was in the house that I was smashed into. His parents weren't there and I promised him I would get him to safety. That is our duty right?" I explained.

"Sure, now what you need to do is head back to the main gate and give him over to the Garrison squad evacuating the city." Captain Leveren said.

"Will do captain."

And with that I flew off to towards Wall Rose's main gate.

(POV Leveren)

"Hope he makes it." I said under my breath before turning to Mikasa.

"Well, it looks like we have two options here, one we either test our luck, and try to kill the Titans before going in, or, we can get inside through the windows and then work out a plan from there." Mikasa explained.

"I'd take the latter personally." I answered.

"That's what we'll do then. Let's inform the others."

Mikasa and I explained our next step in the operation to the other troops, they seemed to be onboard with it enough so within a few minutes, we were ready to go. We took positions facing towards HQ on the edge of our roofs.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mikasa said aloud.

I mixture of yeah's and yes's came from the others.

"Alright then, on three. One, two, THREE!"

We all launched off towards HQ again. I flew by a few titans on the way and narrowly dodged a couple of them. Upon seeing HQ I shot my Maneuver Gear through one of the windows and landed inside. My fellow soldiers came soon after. What we saw was an absolute mess.

A couple of the guys were dead, presumably from suicide since there were pistols lying around and there was pretty much no other way they could've died in here and the rest were hiding under tables. Fucking bastards. Jean, who had just arrived, seemed to have taken their desertion very harshly. He walked towards one of the desks and grabbed one of the supply troops out from under it.

"YOU COWARDS! BECAUSE OF YOU, MANY RAN OUT OF GAS AND DIED NEEDLESSLY!" Jean decked the guy in the face, sending him to the floor.

Erenkasa ran over and restrained him. One supply troop spoke up.

"We're sorry! There was nothing we could do! None of the soldiers would stay here with us and the supply room got overrun with three and five meters! We couldn't do anything!"

"Doing something is YOUR job!" Jean said.

"You coming here isn't going to help either! Now they are going to get in!" Another supply soldier added.

Suddenly, the building shook and the supply troops got up to move deeper within the building. It shook a few more times before one side of the wall came off, revealing two titans. We just stared at them, unable to do anything really. They couldn't reach in so it was safe. But, as we stared at them, I saw the one on the right get fucking waylaid by….another titan?! What the fuck? I moved towards the hole in the wall and took a look.

There was a fifteen meter standing above the other's corpse. This one looked odd. It had black hair, greenish eyes and a jaw line that looked pretty deformed along with pointy ears. It must be an aberrant of some sort or another. Just as I watched the aberrant head off to fight more titans, I heard a window crash behind me. I turned around to see Armin standing there. He didn't have the same depressed look form earlier. He looked much more optimistic actually.

"Guys! That titan is an aberrant that fights other titans! We have to help it!" Armin explained.

An aberrant that fights other titans? Well, I suppose that would be possible since we don't know much about them, and I _did _just see it for myself. My squad was a bit more skeptical however.

"How do you know that? I couldn't stand it if one of my team mates died for some uncertain plan." Sashermin spoke up.

"Yeah! It might just as soon turn around and eat us!" Erenkasa said.

"That may be true, but, do we really have any better options right now?" Armin retorted.

I knew that this was our chance. We had to place all we had onto this one uncertain objective. To help a titan, kill other titans, who were attacking this titan, in order to save us…from the titans. That's a whole lot of titan. I decided to give the order and settle this issue.

"Armin's right." I said firmly.

"What?!" Sashermin and Erenkasa said in unison.

"We won't get another chance like this. We simply must take this opportunity while it is available to us." I explained.

Without allowing them to speak again I declared our objective.

"We are going to defend that titan for a bit, at least until it clears out all the others around HQ. Then, we go and retake the supply room. Understood?" I said.

"Yes sir." My squad said in uncertainty.

"Alright then, Breaker Squad, on me!" I launched out of the window using the 3D Gear and landed beside the aberrant's head onto a tall building

Right now it was being eaten alive by the other titans and was pushed into a tall structure. I quickly assisted it by latching onto the neck of one titan from the side with my 3D Gear and slashing it's nape. I used the momentum I had from that kill to launch off of it and land in behind the aberrant. Thus putting me in front of the assaulting titans. I then initiated the release mechanism on my blades and threw the two swords into one of the titan's eyes, blinding it. This left only one titan on the aberrant. And it was starting to reach out for me but I quickly launched away and hung off the side of the HQ.

"ALRIGHT! YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I yelled at my squadmates.

They launched out of the window and took their roles. Sashermin got its attention by attaching her Maneuver Gear on it and swinging around, Erenkasa lunged for the Achilles and since Hannesman wasn't back from helping that kid, Jean took his place by shooting his 3D hook onto it's neck, he was aiming for the nape. I took part by shooting my hooks into it's arms and slashing away at it's hands. It didn't take long before we heard a loud slash and the titan fell to the ground. Erenkasa then finished off the blinded one by himself. And we all shot away, landing on the roof of HQ.

"Good job guys!" Sashermin said.

"You actually did good this time Jean." Erenkasa complemented Jean for once.

"Yeah, good job filling in for Hannesman." I said.

We turned around and took another look at the titan. Thanks to us, it was regenerating it's lost flesh rather quickly. It also got back up in a matter of seconds and was back off to killing the titans around HQ. I'd say it was a mission well done personally. But, a question remained, just where in the fuck did Hannesman get off to? I mean going back to the gate couldn't take THAT long. And he couldn't _possibly_ be drinking at a time like this. Then again, it _was _Hannesman.


End file.
